1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to durable tool holders that may reliably retain tools in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 36 and 37 of the drawing a conventional tool holder 90 for hexagonal wrenches. Such a tool holder 90 includes a number of spaced holes 91 for receiving hexagonal wrenches, wherein a periphery defining each hole 91 includes a neck formed by two protrusions 92 for holding a hexagonal wrench. It is, nevertheless, found that the protrusions 92 are easily worn due to abrasion and thus loose their holding function as they are generally formed by plastic material. The present invention is intended to provide improved tool holders that are more durable to solve the above problem.